


Berry Mentat Haze

by sillyandquiteawkward



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyandquiteawkward/pseuds/sillyandquiteawkward
Summary: CC takes some mentats and connects with a new friend a little more closely than he first imagined. He's not complaining though.
Relationships: CC (OC)/Ignatius Bayley (OC)
Kudos: 3





	Berry Mentat Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent oc/oc fanfic again, oops. My city now.

CC loitered by one of the barns at the Bayley’s caravan company’s headquarters, hiking up his sweater tunic to reach his pockets, his third hand attempting to stuff itself in his right pocket as well. The brahmin grazed in the corral, shifting their weight with every half step. Crunching his third mentat idly, CC stared blankly. Mentats had been the only chems Doc provided for the trip, saying something about space in the bags, despite them not being anywhere close of being CC’s favorite. But it was all he had and it was simple enough to let the world sharpen and fall out focus at the same time. The best part would be after the mentats wear off, and CC would fall into a blissful sleep, hopefully after finding a sunny patch of ground to lay down in.

With the sun high in the sky, it took the chill off the nuclear winter’s low temperature. CC mused, running his tongue along the backs of his teeth, stimulating himself with the texture. He tried counting his teeth but as he got to forty-seven, CC found himself more and more distracted by the definition he could see in the brahmin’s mottled flesh. CC wondered if the radiation experiment had gone wrong if he’d look like that.

“Jonathan?” CC looked over, looking for Doc’s voice. He almost ignored the brunette coming from the other side of the barn, but his hair burned neon red in his mentat haze. Couldn’t miss that shit. Ignatius, Doc’s brother, was approaching him. CC smiled and he could see the sense of relief on Ignatius’s face.

“Aw Iggy, told ya before, call me CC.” CC offered a wave with his third arm, dropping it to his side instead of replacing it in the pocket. “Doc’s the only one who bothers with my full name.” Maked him feel like he’s in trouble.

“Ah, sorry CC.” Ignatius closed the distance between them and rubbed the back of his neck. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, allowing the red hair on his arms to breathe. He looked like he was sweating a little. Was it too hot for him, CC wondered. “But I was wondering if you were going to come to lunch. The mess hall will close soon.”

CC could still taste the lingering berry flavor in the grit of the mentats stuck in his molars. “Not really hungry. Doc tells me I don’t stick with a proper meal schedule.”

“Oh.” Ignatius looked a bit disappointed. CC wasn’t really sure why. “You know, you’re a little hard to find. I’ve been looking for at least half an hour.”

“Just to tell me lunch will be done soon? If you started looking half an hour ago, there would’ve been plenty time to eat.” CC rambled, his brain making more connections than usual. While the words rolled out of his mouth, he still failed to draw much of a conclusion about the statements.

Ignatius looked at his feet for a moment, and CC could see the mentat glow of his hair creep further into his face. “Uh yeah. I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch together.” CC raised his eyebrows. “But its not a big deal if you’re not hungry - ”

“Aw fuck man, I’ll eat lunch with you. Sorry, I’m just spacing out here.” CC took all of his hands out of his pockets, smoothing out his tunic. “I’ll try to remember some fun things to talk about, yeah?”

Ignatius quickly shook his head and the words fell out just as fast. “No, no, no, its okay if you aren’t hungry, we can chat another time!” CC watched the other man nervously itch at his neck again, a small smile on his face. The falsely saturated red hair curled against the pale of his skin and CC swore he could see each strand of hair.

“Nah, Ig. Let’s eat. Lead the way.” CC stepped forward, lightly slapping Ignatius’s back and shoulder with the two of his right arms. He smiled lazily as Ignatius nervously agreed, starting to lead them back to the mess hall.

And the two of them talked. On the walk over, while they got their food, as they ate. CC spilled the beans on some Doc gossip, surprising Ignatius on his brother’s change over the years. Ignatius told CC about working at the caravan and little things about their family. The conversation always lead to a new topic, both of them were just dandy to keep talking until the mess hall emptied and they took their leave.

The sun was just as strong, if not stronger as they exited the barn turned mess hall, and CC had to blink away the bright light, the mentats’ effect just barely lingering in his mind. The loss of the visual effects in a minute were going to make him throw up if he was outside during that. Too bad they couldn’t stay long enough in the mess hall to avoid that.

“Hey let’s get in the shade somewhere, yeah?” CC offered, squinting his eyes and blocking the sun with his two hands to make his point.

“Oh! We can head over here to get out of the sun.” Ignatius gestured to an adjacent barn. “Plenty of privacy from the other employees too, since the brahmin are out to pasture right now.”

“Score,” CC cheered, as the two headed to the barn. The door had already been slid open, and they entered as CC savored the darkness of the shadow cast by the barn’s intact ceiling and walls. They retreated to the corner of the barn and CC leaned up against the wall. He took a big breath and let it exhale slowly, craning his neck back and closing his eyes in relief. CC waited motionlessly, letting the mentats fizzle out of his system as the world rocked around him like a boat. After a few seconds, he could feel his body wind down, the lethargy creeping into his bones and he sighed again.

“CC…?” Ignatius’s soft voice grounded CC and gave him enough resolve to crack open his eyes. He looked at Ignatius’s concerned eyes. “Are you okay?”

The blond laughed softly, reaching up to pull his collar away from his neck. “I’m fine. Just coming down.” Real down. He felt like he was melting. He wanted to curl up in the hay right where he was standing and sleep.

Ignatius cautiously watched CC before touching his forehead gently. “You don’t feel like a fever, CC.” His hand lingered before he pulled away sharply.

“Aw, no, your hand felt nice,” CC purred and reached towards Ignatius’s hand, placing it back onto his face, this time over his cheek. CC closed his eyes for a second, soaking up the cool, clammy hand. He opened his eyes back up to look up at Ignatius. He was positively red, and CC knew it had nothing to do with the mentats now that they’d worn off. “You don’t have to feel bashful, Iggy.”

Ignatius looked down for a moment before looking right back into CC’s eyes. “Did you want me to keep my hands here?” He placed his other hand onto CC’s other cheek. It was refreshingly cool, just like the other hand.

“Yeah, you feel like a fucking ice box, Ig. Sure you’re not the one who feels off?” CC laughed. He gently placed his free hands on Ignatius’s hips. Ignatius stepped closer to CC.

They were inches away from each other and Ignatius’s face was flushed. His hands gently cupped CC’s face and CC felt so safe and secure. He was in trusted hands. CC was only half worried if he closed his eyes, he really would just fall asleep. Action time.

CC closed the distance between them, kissing Ignatius’s lips. The kiss was slow. CC was always lazy when it came to these things, but Ignatius moved more confidently as time ticked on and he pushed the kiss further. CC slyly wondered if this was his angle the whole time. It didn’t much matter. Ignatius was cute and he had a lot of fun talking with him earlier.

Ignatius dropped one of his hands from CC’s face to his waist, pressing him gently against the wall as his other hand kept his face steady. CC fixed Ignatius’s hair properly back behind his ear and then sunk his fingers into the locks behind his neck. They breathed softly against each other, as Ignatius kissed him with more passion.

CC tried his best to fight the fatigue he was still caught up in. He was glad Ignatius was practically holding him up against the barn wall. He didn’t want the kiss to end, but he felt like he was teetering off the edge. During a breath, CC spoke up, “Ig. Ig I’m sleepy.”

Ignatius stopped, but kept close, watching as CC’s eyes struggled to stay open with a lazy smile. “You’re… I’m sorry, was this - I’m sorry,” Ignatius fretted, and backed from CC, who only clung harder onto Ignatius. Now he really was holding him up.

“Nooo Iggy, this was great. Let’s do it again when I’m not right off mentats,” CC slurred and pressed his face into the crook of Ignatius’s neck. “Wanna lay down now.”

“Uh, right here?” Ignatius looked around, adjusting his grip on CC as he grew heavy against him.

“Yeah sounds good.” Ignatius pursed his lips and attempted to gently sit CC against the barn wall on the ground. CC pawed at his arm, motioning for him to sit too, which he complied. Ignatius sat next to CC, shoulder to shoulder, that is until CC shifted and laid his head down onto Ignatius’s lap. He froze for a second before relaxing. Ignatius pet CC’s head gently and let his hand rest on the crest of his head. CC couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of safety and security he felt with Ignatius, so CC happily closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.


End file.
